1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction authorization system including an authorization server, an account server for storing account data relating to a plurality of accounts and an access terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The authorization systems currently available have a number of problems associated therewith, including problems related to security and efficiency of data transmissions.